Your Tears Belong To Me
by ArmorBlade
Summary: There are reasons why certain moments between friends are never spoken of again. Some lemon and bit anti-fluff.  For MLSF fic challenge 16.


For Mostly Lucky Star Forum's 16th fic challenge – Lemon or Fluff (left undefined)

Well, I think I covered the lemon side and ended up also doing anti-fluff. This also may be semi-spoiler for episode five for those who haven't watched, and then extended the scene.

**M** – may be explicit by nature of the act itself, not the lemon.

* * *

><p>"~<em>It's okay, Akari-chan. It's just practice<em>~"

The two girls struggled but the red haired one was decisively pinned. Chinatsu couldn't help but smile rottingly sweet as Akari panicked and shouted her last refusal.

"Nooo-!"

Lips collided. Not a simple brush of contact nor a prolonged peck. No, the pink haired girl on top was determined to take in as much of this as she could. The kiss remained gentle, but bold. Her lips working to get as much a feel for the other girl's, her tongue prying to get even more.

Akari's grip in their entwined hands lost the last will to push away, slowly settling to the floor. Then she did nothing. Maybe lost to the shock, or perhaps even fainted. The chime for the doorbell had stopped awhile ago and only the cicadas rang through the afternoon. And Chinatsu continued.

"Huh? It's unlocked."

The front door slid open, revealing two at the doorstep. Chinatsu sat up calmly as she could having been seen. If her mother was back early…

It was worse. Kyoko and Yui-senpai stood there, wide eyed and still.

_'Y-Yui-senpai? This, this isn't…'_

The words wouldn't come, maybe there were none to begin with to explain the situation. However the silence continued to stretch on. Only the cicadas laughed it seemed.

Finally Chinatsu squeaked out with a shrill "Yui-senpai, Kyoko-senpai, what are you doing here?" After all didn't they go to that manga market?

Kyoko answered first, "…We brought you something from Tokyo…" holding up a small bundle as proof.

"It looks like you're in the middle of something…" commented Yui softly as she continued to stare between the pink haired girl and the comatose one on the floor.

"No!" Chinatsu shouted in denial. "This is…"

The two older girls turned to leave. This wasn't their business.

"T-Take your time..." Kyoko wished with a tone of disbelief, brow twitching.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry." Yui waved without a backwards glance

Chinatsu sprung up and ran to the door. "You- You've got it all wrong!" She stretched her arm out, begging for them to understand. "You've got the wrong idea, senpai!"

Her cry went unheeded out into the blue summer sky, drowning back underneath the cicada songs.

…

She stood there for some time before slowly sliding the door shut and leaned her head against it. It just had to be them that walked in on this. Fate right? Yui-senpai, the one she loved and hoped for in her dreams, to be witness to her first kiss. The very one meant for her.

_'Why did I give it away to someone like Akari anyway?'_

Speaking of which, turning around she found the red haired girl still lying there, almost completely devoid of life. Violet eyes empty, just the touch of a tear trailing down her cheek.

"…This... This is your fault."

Chinatsu walked menacingly back toward her, cutting a shadow over her figure.

"What do you have to cry about huh? Yui-senpai saw that! My chance with her is likely over!"

There was still no reaction.

"Maybe if you actually died from shame like that, then all this would disappear and no one would remember…"

A spark went through Chinatsu's thoughts. An almost evil giddiness arose along with her reformed smile. She dropped herself back right on top of the girl, hands stretching out to stroke Akari's throat. Such delicate skin it was.

"You actually want to disappear from existence right now don't you?" Again she adopted her faux sweet tone, "~_You want it to all go away_ – Well too bad!" only to yell in her face.

She hauled Akari up by the collar and narrowed her eyes into the blank gaze. "I may have stolen your first kiss forcefully by sacrificing my own, but I'm going to take so much more from you before I let you wither away!"

This time the kiss was brutal. Even if unwilling and unresponsive, Chinatsu made sure to get every taste and texture of Akari. Not to savor, but to poison.

Several minutes passed and still the only thing from the girl were those few damn tears. And there was nothing else to take from a kiss. Not from the mouth that was… Chinatsu looked down the length of her body.

_'If my chance with Yui-senpai really is gone…'_

She checked the time. "A little less than an hour."

-o-o-o-

Getting Akari up the stairs had been difficult, and a piggyback carry didn't work well for their size. Instead she had to resort to walking backwards with the girl in her arms and heels dragging.

"After that I'm definitely doing this." Chinatsu ran a finger along the thigh. Their short skirts had provided plenty of contact while dragging Akari, and this feeling of skin on skin was becoming very appetizing.

"And I know you're awake, Akari."

The same blank look was in the girl's eyes, but there was a slight tremble in her frame, knowing what may about to occur and that there was little chance of escape. Chinatsu was stronger than she looked. Not to mention scary.

Again Chinatsu planted herself above Akari, this time not going for a kiss though. She nosed the warmth coursing through her neck and worked the edge of the shirt up. Akari shivered as a palm swept across her front.

"Just like the rest of you, nothing much there." Taunted Chinatsu, before giving the slight mound a harsh twist.

A grimace came from Akari but the other girl only smiled at finally getting some reaction. Then came the forcing of her arms up to remove Akari's shirt all together, while at it the skirt as well. When Chinatsu removed her own, she practically tore them off, ruffling and putting several small tears in the thread.

Akari tried rolling away as the pink haired girl settled back onto the bed but was immediately grabbed and brought closer. The sensation could only be compared to being slithered up on by a large snake as Chinatsu touched her body to hers. Clammy and wrong.

"…stop…"

It was only a whisper.

Chinatsu only whispered back.

"No"

Hands worked their way across warm skin, skin itself warming to the touch of another's, silence broken by the interlude of a wet kiss that was unwanted and the slight creak of the bed. Lost not in the passion of sexual desire having its first roam, Chinatsu did not care for what this act was onto another person much less a 'friend', but that she was lost in this bitter sweet revenge. Anything extra taken from this or gained would be icing on the proverbial cake.

"Stop it… please…" Akari whimpered a little clearer.

There came the faint dampness between their thighs and Chinatsu propped herself up. "What's the matter, Akari-chan? _Does it feel good~?_"

The other girl had her eyes shut tight, fighting off not just Chinatsu's advances, but her own arousal now. This much was clear to the one taking advantage of her.

_'Heh, just a little more and I bet I get one of two reactions from her… give in or get angry'_

Chinatsu then pressed their hips directly together, the course feeling of their panties rubbing making the experience more intense. The little whimpers from Akari ceasing into gasps. However to Chinatsu it was taking longer than she expected to get the reaction she was looking for, any more and she would overflow from this stimulation first.

"…stop …stop."

"Give it to me Akari." Panted Chinatsu. "Give me everything that's left of you."

"Stop it. Please! Stop!"

Ah, there it was. Akari's body was starting to jerk and shake.

"Stop, Chinatsu-chan! Stop! Someone! Stop!"

Just a little more. "No one cares, Akari."

That was the final nail.

"**Stop!**"

Akari's arms leapt up around Chinatsu's neck. The pressure with which her hands squeezed was not delicate.

Chinatsu regained her vision shortly and found herself now under her victim.

"No…Chinatsu-chan. I give all of you all I have every day. I take playful insults in return or get ignored. So… I have to take what I want for once. Even if it's something I don't actually want, if it's something you want… then I want to take it away from you…"

The very aura about Akari was like that of when she had last gotten fed up with her friends. How she wished to change, keep from having a lack of presence, the tense atmosphere she had created back then. Akari looked up from under her bangs, her eyes an empty void of her usual violet, though now accompanied with a chilling promise in them.

"I'll make sure you always remember me."

The tightness around Chinatsu's neck let up slightly as Akari went back to work. The sexual act resumed, this time the roles reversed. Even if still being lightly choked to stay subdued, Chinatsu smiled. Who knew she would get both reactions instead of just one or the other? This would make everything perfect for what came next.

Akari let herself loose, uncaring and lost to the moment as the other tried to stay quiet, listening for something in particular… if she could resist overflowing first of all.

Something in her moans must have given her away however, as Akari proved she had the dark deed in her after all to stop the stimulation from letting Chinatsu go into orgasm. One hand still around the throat, she slipped the other into Chinatsu's panties. The slick touch was almost enough but then came the sharp pain. Two fingers were thrust in and Chinatsu's eyes went wide.

Least now she didn't have to pretend to be the victim as she wailed for help.

But Chinatsu knew that she had heard it, the door downstairs.

Akari remained oblivious, her fingers still thrusting along with her hips.

The sound of feet rushing up the stairs.

A maniacal grin formed on Akari's lips as she approached release, yet while tightening her grip on Chinatsu ever more painfully.

"Help me! Someone!"

It was Chinatsu that cried. A twisted dark irony?

Perhaps it would have been, except someone had heard and slammed open the bedroom door. Chinatsu didn't even have to fake the tears running down her face as she turned to beg the person at the door. "M-Mama! Save me!"

Akari didn't even see the older woman rushing over, her fervor spilling over just as she was grabbed by the hair and dragged off the other girl. Thrown to the floor still she bucked and was consumed by spasms, her spent excitement running down her legs.

When she calmed down, the look on her face was priceless to Chinatsu. Gone was the vengeful, dead like soul; but just Akari. Fretful and unable to take charge of the situation, Akari.

"Th-Th-This isn't, that is… She-ah!"

Akari wasn't given a chance to explain. In only her soaked underwear, she was led through the house by her ear in a pinch that would easily tear it free. The shouts from the older woman threatened police involvment to the fullest extent, a fine choice of words with her parents, force her to change schools, and several other dreadful consequences that were outside the law and more _personal. _From her window Chinatsu watched as the girl was thrown into the yard along with her clothes, the only saving grace being the low wall separating her from the street. Yet Akari just sat where she landed, slowly looking up toward the window.

Chinatsu gave her a sly grin, and waved.

_'Oh yes, everyone will be sure to remember you now, Akari-chan. And that… is how I get my revenge.'_

* * *

><p>I do not condone rape nor is it some secret fetish, I find only the surrounding context and emotions underlying it worth writing for. Also do note that there is more than just physical rape going on here.<p>

That said, besides the challenge, I saw this moment fitting to explore for I see Chinatsu being vengeful yet cunning enough to use it to her advantage. She scares me honestly, the way she was changing her voice much of the time in the original scene. Carry on to the sixth episode and the original kissing scene is never mentioned in the show again, not between the two or even mentioned by their other friends - one of the biggest disappointments any story can do when it bothers with such a scene, a well done one at that. So I took the liberty that there could be more to the reason as to why it is never spoken of again.

Edit: After considering whether to tear this fic down after the challenge, I've decided to keep it seeing as there have been no objections or calling this scenario an abomination. Thank you to those who reviewed and were able to view this in a mature sense.


End file.
